LA LEYENDA SIGUE VIVA
by kailegend94
Summary: Un destino que nuestras protagonistas tienen que manejar con sus hijos
1. chapter 1

LOVE LIVE FANFICTION SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

LA LEYENDA SIGUE VIVA

Hace mucho tiempo. Se podría decir que desde los comienzos del universo nueve guerreros con unos poderes que crearon el universo conocido. En una reunión que tuvieron esos guerreros se detectó un peligro que no podían combatirlo por separado, pero de ellos uno tuvo una idea que bastante loca pero no a la vez. De otorgarle sus poderes a un individuo del universo todos sus poderes pero tenía que ser digno estuvieron indagando varios planetas pero nadie les convencía hasta que llegaron a un planeta denominada por ellos tierra y les sorprendió a un humano que les llenaba todas sus expectativas de una forma muy alarmante y hablaron con el humano y ese humano accedió a lo que ellos querían pero el humano les preguntó si podía tener familia y ellos dijeron que si que con todos los poderes que se le dio podía proteger que eso era cosa suya pero así los nueve guerreros lo reconsideraron y le dijeron al humano que si que así podía hacer un libro aje con sus ideales y que cada generación podía reencarnarse una vez por generación daba igual el tiempo y así comenzó su leyenda y todavía perdura

CAPÍTULO 1

Jhon Nishikino es hijo de las famosas Nico y Maki Nishikino doctora y directora de una importante agencia de talentos gracia a un avance médico y tecnológico las parejas del mismo seco femenino podían tener hijos sin necesidad de un hombre pero eso no repercute en nada a la sociedad pero el nacimiento de Jhon era algo único y fuera de lo normal 9 presencias incluida la del primer portador de aquel destino que le aguardaba y les dijeron a ellas que tenían que tener en cuenta que el será diferente a todos porta un legado muy noble como trágico pero sobretodo de esperanza ellas escucharon todas las ventajas y desventajas de este destino así que ellas accedieron a que llegaría un momento que su hijo lo sabría todo así nació la décima leyenda

MAKI: Jhon Nishikino levántate ahora mismo o sino perderás tu primer día en la preparatoria- dijo llamando a su hijo mayor

NICO: Ja a quien me recuerda – dijo su esposa riéndose de su mujer

MAKI: nico no ayudas además aquí esta su hermano pequeño como un buen niño cumpliendo sus obligaciones que es levantarse a desayunar y estar preparado para ir a la escuela – dijo su mujer con un tono muy poco serio y divertido a sabiendas que su hijo mayor era muy perezoso como su madre pelirroja

JIN: mama porque Jhon no se levanta aún – dijo el menor de los Nishikino sin sorprenderse de su hermano mayor

NICO: porque tu mamá MAKI era igual que tu hermano aunque yo era un poco marmota – dijo su madre pelinegra con un recuerdo de sus días en la universidad con MAKI

JHON:¡porque no me habéis despertado que llego tarde! – decía Jhon con prisa

MAKI: si lo hicimos pero tu seguías dormido – dijo su pelirroja madre – además si quieres llegar rápido usa tus poderes para llegar antes sin que te descubran

NICO: Maki no le incites a usar sus poderes por que sino siempre dependerá de ellos pero solo por hoy los puedes usar pero ni un día más a quedado claro- dijo su pelinegra madre con advertencia

JHON: si mamá hasta luego – dijo desapareciendo en un rayo de luz multicolor

JIN: porque Jhon puede usar sus poderes y yo no, no es justo – dijo el menor enfadado

Así se pasa todos los días con la familia Nishikino y la décima leyenda está a punto de comenzar

FLASHBACK

Si todo comenzó con Jhon pero lo que no sabía nadie es que cada generación hay como otros nueve guerreros que representan todos los dones que poseía Jhon por ejemplo su hermano menor más conocido como First el primer guerrero se le llama así por que es el que está más cerca de conseguir el potencial de legend aunque no lo logra por que así está escrito pero si la joven familia Nishikino tuvo dos hijos a legend y first para algunas anteriores generaciones no era así pero se podría decir que compiten entre ellos para mejorar a un nivel increíblemente alto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando Jhon y Jon ya estaban 3n la escuela MAKI y Nicolás se debatirán como decir la verdad a sus hijos que ellos y otros 8 guerreros elegidos tendrían que salvar al universo conocido pero todo no tiene vida feliz no para el caso de legend su peor pesadilla aun estaba lejos de terminar y ellas sabían que tarde o temprano el tendría que combatir para salvar a toda la existencia y para eso llamaron a todas sus amigas, ya habían hablado con sus padres del tema y ellos decían que se lo dijeran en el momento adecuado. Pero la presencia de los nueve guerreros las habían avisado que el peligro que ellos consiguieron con el primero llegaría muy pronto y con todo su ejército y potencia devastadora.

NICO: chicas que podemos hacer para decirle a nuestros hijos que tienen que arriesgar la vida para salvarnos- decía muy preocupada

MAKI: Pero Nicolás por muchas vueltas que le demos al tema nuestros pequeños solo tienen 15 y 10 años no podemos decírselo sería mu-muy egoísta de-de nuestra parte- decía rompiendo en un llanto muy amargo

NOZOMI: Chicas no lloréis seguro ellos han dicho que pronto llegaría así que por mi experiencia no es un tiempo concreto yo diría que que puede durar con 10 años en llegar como mínimo y máximo pondría que unos 20 así que de momento aun podemos prepararlos y que tengan su propia familia y todo así que todo de momento esta bien – decía la matriarca de m's en tono tranquilo, serio pero a la vez muy sabio

HONOKA: Estoy de acuerdo con NOZOMI aun podéis disfrutar de ellos igual que yo de mis hijos con Tsubasa y eso que mi hijo es Third el tercer guerrero igual que NOZOMI tiene al Fourth y Fifth y que decir de umi-chan y kotori-chan que tienen a sixth y rin y hanayo tienen al seventh y eight y Erena y anju tienen al último al ninth y disfrutan cada momento con ellos – decía muy seria y alegre

NICO: ya lo sabemos pero es difícil decir hijos míos tenéis que salvar al mundo y al universo – dijo con preocupación

MAKI: si ya es bastante difícil decirles que no usen sus poderes para no captar la atención así que imaginaos y por cierto y la demás – preguntó

NOZOMI: erichi trabajando – dijo contenta

HONOKA: tsu esta en la agencia acabando el papeleo – dijo honoka feliz por su mujer

Y eso que yo tuve a los dos – dijo un poco enfadada

EN LA OTRA PUNTA DEL UNIVERSO

Una voz misteriosa amenazaba al universo con su llegada y dijo- a por ti voy legend esta vez no podrás detenerme


	2. 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Durante una buena charla con sus amigas y sus respectivas familias habían quedado en decir en el dojo sonoda nadie se imaginaba que los hijos que tendrían ahora tenían un deber con el universo y el mundo todas se mostraban preocupadas con la tarea que tenían sobre sus hombros y nuestras queridas de musas y las de A-RISE se habían comunicado la noticia sobre el peligro que acechaba y así quedaron en reunirse en el dojo así llegó el día esperado en sus madres les dirían a sus hijos la verdad tras tantos años ocultándolo.

MAKI: Haber niños como os lo decimos sin que os lo toméis de una manera alegre y despreocupada sois descendientes mejor dicho reencarnaciones de unos guerreros que son capaces de hacer de todo pero el más poderoso de todos es Jhon – todos los presentes se miraron y saltaron de alegría hasta que vieron a sus madres unas al borde del llanto y otras enfadas y con mucha impotencia y rabia – pero el precio por obtener todos estos dones es que tenéis que defender al mundo y al universo de un peligro que os pu-puede costar la vida – sentenció llorando de impotencia y rabia.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros como intentando entender la situación que se les presentaba hasta que Jhon hizo como sus antecesores que portaron esta terrible y noble carga.

JHON: Mamás, tías no se y la verdad lo estoy intentando comprender lo que está pasando con nosotros pero os puedo asegurar que no voy a perder la vida si me entrego buenos nos enfrentamos a ese gran peligro si algo he aprendido de todas y de mi familia es que siempre hay que proteger a lo que amamos y la verdad si ese peligro viene os aseguro que os protegeremos de todo peligro que se avecine si o no chicos – y todos se levantaron y con una mirada de valor y determinación y dijeron bien alto ¡A POR ELLOS!

Así empezó una gran leyenda dejando a sus madres con la boca abierta nada parecía cambiarles la forma de pensar de actuar parecían niños pero por dentro eran lo que eran héroes el destino, leyendas, legados eso solo alelos les marcaban como inicio para poder superarles en muchos aspectos en teoría si se ponían a pensar ellos si era sólo uno sería otra historia entonces si pero no, no era solo uno eran diez contra un peligro sin igual por eso ellos solo piensan en únicamente en una cosa su familia corría peligro y si ellos tenían el poder para protegerla lo harían sin dudar.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Nuestras protagonistas quedaron en enseñarles donde entrenarán a partir de ahora después y antes de clases si tenían que poner en práctica sus dones, a todos les ilusiona a la idea pero a Jhon tan sólo pensar de levantarse temprano se ponía malo.

MAKI: Haber aquí vais entrenar a partir de ahora todos y cada uno de vosotros queráis o no – dijo enseñando un plato gigante con diferentes pruebas, ejercicios

JHON: Mama puedo hablar contigo un momento

MAKI: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

JHON : Es sobre las prácticas no pueden ser un poquito más tarde por la mañanas

MAKI : Hijo ya hemos hablado del tema y tu más todos los demás habéis aceptado os guste o no practicar y entrenar y superar a vuestros antecesores así que no más peros que valgan y si no quieres luchar tan sólo dilo no me voy a enfadar solo me preocupa que ese ejército más su líder vengan y luches y no sobreviva ni tu, ni tu hermano, ni tú madre y yo más el resto y eso sí que no me lo permitiría que pasase.

JHON : Tienes razón mama tendré que quitarme algunos malos hábitos para irme más temprano a la cama para poder entrenar y protegeros de todo-dijo con una mirada decisiva y determinada junto con valor y mucha valentía y sobretodo con diversion

MAKI : Así se habla hijo

Ellos se abrazaron y riendo por todo y desde la lejanía si podía ver a Nicolás con su hijo menor sonriendo y con una expresión tierna mientras se acercaba a su hijo y esposa.

NICO : Bueno es hora de irse a casa que mañana empezáis a entrenar y trabajad muy duro de acuerdo que yo os animaré y apoyaré en todo

No todo pasará de mañana - dijo una voz misteriosa de la nada

JHON : ¿Quién eres? y muéstrate – dijo yo muy serio

En cambio su hermano se fue con sus madre a petición de Jhon, Jhon pensó que todavía es muy pequeño para enfrentarse a algo desconocido

VOZ MISTERIOSA: Tranquilo legend no venga a pelear vengo a darte un mensaje que se lo dimos a tu antecesor el primero de todos el noveno nos encerró todavía estamos encerrados una dimensión en la otra punta del universo pero ese no el caso vengo a decirte que os prepares muy a fondo por que en 10 años iremos a por vosotros

Y de la nada un portal que servía como comunicación vía universal se cerró delante de el

JHON : Ahora ya sabemos exactamente cuando llegarán – dijo serio y apretando su puño que hizo que una onda de aire expansiva rodeará a la tierra

MAKI : No hay tiempo que perder nico avisa a las demás diles todo lo que ha pasado aquí

NICO: De acuerdo ahora mismo.

Nico se fue con Jin al coche mientras hablaba con sus amigas de lo sucedido ese momento mientras MAKI y Jhon estaban hablando de poner mañana y los siguientes diez años un entrenamiento muy duro si querían vencer y salvar a todos

Continuará…


	3. EL VIAJE INESPERADO

CAPÍTULO 3

Peleas y peleas y más peleas, pero nadie sabía que había que hacer para que se tomarán un descanso pero no podían hacer una excepción era lo que tenían que hacer para que sus familias pudieran vivir en paz, pero no todas las familias de nuestros héroes opinaban igual.

FAMILIA AYASE

Nozomi y Eli discutían por un tema en concreto con sus hijos, y el tema era los estudios y sobretodo su trabajo como héroes, ellas miraban como sus hijos venían de salvar al mundo.

ELI: Nozomi, esto puede ser repentino pero, y si les damos la semana libre pero solo si tu quieres

NOZOMI : Eli, ya hemos hablado del tema, no se puede tienen que salvar al mundo de todos, se que es duro pero tenemos que ser pacientes y rezar por que esto se acabe

Después de hablar un buen rato, Nozomi accede a hacer esa semana libre, pero ella sabía que algo malo iba suceder pero no quería decirlo, algo se acercaba y Nozomi lo presentía y ella y Eli se pusieron alerta y sus hijos más aún.

FAMILIA NISHIKINO

Maki y nico se preparaban para irse de vacaciones con sus hijos lo que no sabía maki es que nico esperaba su tercer hijo/a, pero Como doctora reconocida como lo era se olía algo y observaba desde lejos a su esposa.

MAKI : Nico puedo hablar contigo un momento es que necesito que me digas algo sobre las vacaciones y la verdad no lo entiendo

Nico sin ninguna objeción fue con su esposa a ver que era lo que no sabía ella era la pregunta que le iba ha hacer

NICO: Ahora voy jhon vigila a tu hermano mientras voy a acabar los preparativos para el viaje

JHON :Mama cuando se lo diras

NICO: Todavía no me atrevo a decírselo ya me costó decirle que estaba embarazada de tu hermano, imagínate ahora

JHON : suerte

NICO : La necesitaré gracias

Mientras nico iba con su esposa maki se prepara para decirle lo que llevaba tiempo observando lo que ella ya sospechaba

NICO: Dime maki que eso del viaje que quieres que vea

MAKI : Nico Le verdad es que no es sobre el viaje sino sobre ti, se que has visitado a mi madre hace un mes en el hospital y por lo que se creo adivinar que estas embarazada otra vez por que no me lo has dicho sabes que hace feliz ser madre otra vez

NICO: No es que si era decírtelo pero acuérdate cuando estaba de Jin y tenia algo de miedo a que te desmayaras otra vez

MAKI : Si la verdad es que tienes razón pero esta vez es diferente es como si nuestra familia crece muchísimo más estoy feliz por el nuevo/a miembro de esta familia

FAMILIA HOZISHORA

Rin y hanayo tienen muchas tareas antes de las vacaciones, pero la más importante de todas es como planearlas con sus dos hijos, que eran totalmente inquietos sin contar que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y lo más probable que se estuvieran peleando por alguna tontería.

RIN: Hanayo voy a ver que hacen estos dos ya están haciendo demasiado ruido

HANAYO: De acuerdo pero ten cuidado tienen muy buena puntería, y cariño no seas tan severa

RIN: No prometo nada

Si Rin había dejado de decir "nya", al paso de los años pero lo que se sorprendieron es que ella y hanayo al estar en su segundo año de preparatoria se unieron como pareja oficial.

FAMILIA KIRA

Honoka y tsubasa se hicieron pareja mientras se hacía el LOVE LIVE, pero lo que no sabían sus compañeras es que ellas ya eran novias y que salían en secreto para que nadie les quitaran su poca privacidad

HONOKA : Tsu. ¿sabes donde está la maleta grande, que nos regalo kotori y umi para Navidad?

TSUBASA : creo que la dejaste en el desván junto con la vajilla que nos regalo tu madre, aun no se por que no la usas es bonita

HONOKA : creo que por algo será bueno, igualmente tenemos que limpiar toda la casa una vez volvamos del viaje y nadie se va a librar, ya les estas diciendo a tu hija que se prepare por que ninguna de las dos se va a librar, solo porque su hermano está salvando el mundo

TSUBASA : Ya le has oída Sakura me parece que nos toca limpieza general

SAKURA : Mama no puedes hacer algo ya habia quedado con mi novio

HONOKA : Sakura no debiste decir eso

TSUBASA : Quien es el susodicho

Si, honoka y tsubasa tenían dos hijos, tenían a third y a su hermana mayor, la única que Conservaba el apellido kousaka fue su hermana pequeña, que se caso con la hermana pequeña de ELI, si Nozomi se quedaba con el apellido AYASE, arisa se queda a con el apellido kousaka ambas estaban de acuerdo y así se quedo

FAMILIA SONODA

LA verdad la familia sonoda era muy tradicionalista, kotori tuvo que decirle a su esposa que dejara de hacer lo que Estaba haciendo, si nico no era la única embarazada, kotori también lo estaba y es peor tener a su umi encima constantemente eso Le estaba empezando a enfadar de una manera muy seria

KOTORI : Umi ya se que eres muy sobreprotectora con nuestro hijo y con el que viene en camino pero no crees que deberías calmar te un poco

UMI : No hasta que el bebé no haya nacido y nuestro hijo haya salvado al mundo no me pienso calmar

KOTORI : ¿segura?, vale antes de mañana quiero toda la planta de abajo incluido el dojo limpio y reluciente antes de irnos de viaje

UMI : Kotori ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?

KOTORI : Muy en serio así que hasta mañana UMI-CHAN

UMI: Esta enfada, bueno que se le va hacer a limpiar se ha dicho

FAMILIA YUKI

Erena y anju habían sido las últimas en casarse y dejar el mundo del espectáculo claro pero sin antes fundar con su compañera, amiga y líder tsubasa la empresa de talentos de mucho prestigio en japon

ANJU: Un poquito más

ERENA : ¡Yuki anju levántate ahora mismo y tu también yosuke sino llegaremos tarde al viaje y ya sabes como es tsu así que levantaos!.

Resumiendo todas las familias habian quedado en hacer un viaje todas juntas, para descansar y alejarse de la rutina, y rezando que en esas dos semanas no hubiera nada que hacer o salvar pero claro no todo sale como uno planea la unica familia que no pudo ir era la kousaka

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
